Titans Kindergarten: Superbowl Special
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: A Superbowl Special. What happens when Zeek gets competitive? When poor BB get's his favorite toy broken? Will Raven avenge him? Will blood be shed, jeans be soiled, and tears be spilled? What does pizza and enemies have in common? What is wrapped up in that box? Where did Zeek get that sword? Its a Super Bowl special, read and find out!


**INSPECTOR: Hey all! In a strange turn of events-**

**KYO: And by that, he means Twilight Zone-**

**RINA: La familia del Inspector-**

**NICKY: ARE WATCHING-**

**BUTTONS:…the….Superbowl….**

**INSPECTOR: We hardly ever watch the Superbowl…but after watching a commercial, an idea popped into my head for a Titans Kindergarten Installment! So, here it is, and I hope you like it! By the way-**

**KYO: *wearing a Baltimore Raven's jersey* The Inspector doesn't own Teen Titans…**

**RINA: *wearing a 49's jersey* Doesn't own a football team…**

**NICKY: *wearing a chibi's jersey and fox ears* And gains no profit for this fic!**

**ALL: Enjoy!**

The day was sunny, the wind blew gently, and blood was about to be spilled right on the dry-read dead-grass! Alright, maybe today wasn't such a regular day at Jump City Kindergarten. Not to mention that it was a Sunday. Let's start at the beginning shall we?

You see back when Zeek was in Kindergarten, there was one person he could not stand! Someone who shouldn't even count as human, someone who should have been classified as a thing! Such was their evil, their horridness. But still, we're coming in a little late in the story. This feud all began when Zeek had brought his new camera-back to the day of film-to school. It was big, and blue, and it was Zeek's new favorite thing in the whole world. Well, he brought it to school so that he could take a picture of all of his friends.

It was as he was just getting ready to take a picture that the _thing _struck. That thing, was Cameron Jenkins! Cam for short. Deciding that anything starting with his name was quite _obviously _his, Cameron took Zeek's camera, and tried to take a picture…only…he broke it… Zeek of course-who had not yet learned how to morph into Zakiasu-was devastated. He was distraught. He cried all day over the ruin of his camera, and he vowed, that he would one day have REVENGE!

Now, thirteen years later Zeek may finally have his chance. Both Zeek and Cameron had become High School Helpers; though Zeek taught at Jump City Kindergarten, while Cam taught at Westons Elementary. The cinnamon haired teen had overheard The Obnoxious One, bragging about how his students were _the _best. This had led to Zeek-who loved his students-to contesting it. Arrogant, and fed by his own deliriousness, Cameron said that if Zeek was so sure, than how about a little wager. To win, they would have their students battle to the pain. Last student standing would win the game.

Now, we must remember that Zeek abhorred the use of violence. And he could never willingly put his students in pain. But the next day, when poor little Beast Boy came in with one of his toys destroyed; there was a call for blood. One that Zeek-Parker and Raven- intended to answer.

Zeek shared a look with Parker, one that the 6'6 giant knew all too well. Narrowing his eyes, till they were just red slits, they both nodded. It. Was. On!

The chocolate brown eyes that his students knew so well were know like molten pools of tar. "We are at war. I want you all here next Sunday, kiss your mommies, grab your weapons, and bring you're a game!"

The toddlers nodded as one, ready to attack. One of their own had been harmed…and this insult would be paid with blood! (Or kool-aid! Whichever came first.)

When Raven got home, her mommy came over to ask her about her day. Raven, sweet, quiet, sometimes evil, grass-stain loving, possessive Raven. Her mommy knew that the girl was…not like most kindergarteners. Her love for a certain changeling was evidence of that…(and her strong possessiveness of him.) But when Raven's mommy received a smile so dark that it promised untold horror to some poor pitiful soul…all Raven's mommy could do was thank god that it wasn't directed at her!

When Beast Boy got home, and his mommy asked him how he was, the boy burst into tears. His sonic screw driver-the one that Raven had gotten him for Christmas-was broken by a meanie from the elementary school! Immediately, the green boy was embraced, his mommy picking him up and kissing his forehead. Ice cream was taken out, Mary Poppins was put in, and popcorn was popped. As Beast Boy's mommy consoled her little boy, she sighed. She felt bad for the poor soul who had just earned the enmity of her son's crush. Raven would destroy them…

For the next week, Raven was rarely seen by anyone. She spent most of the time in her corner or locked up in her room. Various spell books piled around her, as she devoured their contents rapidly. Zeek was in his war room-read the teacher's lounge-preparing his strategy. Beast Boy, who really just wanted a hug, watched. He hoped Raven wasn't too angry with him. He knew he should have taken better care of his screw driver. But he had been so excited about it, and he had finally found the right batteries and wanted Raven to see! But then that meanie had come over, taken it, and broke it.

Walking over to his best friend, Beast Boy asked hesitantly, "Rae?"

The purple haired toddler glanced up from her reading to regard her grass stain. "Yeah BB?"

He wrung his hands. He was so nervous. What if she _was _angry? "Y-you're not…mad…are you? T-that I…broke my…present…"

Her eyes widened. Beast Boy thought that she was mad at _him_? Shaking her head furiously, Raven assured him that she was not. Smilingly with relief, the boy nodded. As he walked away, Raven's resolve hardened. She would destroy those boys.

The day of the battle dawned, the sun was high, the wind was carried a slight shill. The birds were quiet, as if they knew what would take place. A lone horn bellowed in the distance. The lonely sound resonating throughout the playground. The stamp of tiny feet could be heard, as they marched from the east and the west.

The armies of Zakiasu the Benevolent and the armies of Cameron the Vile met at the field. Their commanders made parlay. Cameron smirked, his grey eyes flashing. "C'mon Zeek, are you sure that you want to do this?"

Zeek's own eyes, which had begun to turn black grinned. A grin that made Cam's blood turn to ice. "Your students started this. There is no other alternative."

Flustered, the larger teen stumbled for a response. "Well…than…neither of us should be permitted in the fight!"

The grin took an edge to it. "Why Cameron, are you so scared that my presence will influence the tide of battle to the point where you can't win?"

A scowl marred the other teen's face, before he stalked off. Parker stood off to the side, blue paint decorating his face. "Prepare the troops." Parker nodded, and went off.

Raven watched, blue pain sticking to her face, eyes narrowed. Now she would avenge her BB! In five seconds, the drums would start. Signaling the advance.

Five.

Her hands tightened into fists.

Four.

Eyes became mere slits.

Three.

Her mouth twisted into a cruel smile.

Two.

Soon, she would shed the tears of those who dared make her grass stain cry.

One.

Go crying to your mommy, because nothing would save you now!

Raven yelled their battle cry as she charged. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A wal of black energy swept the forces of the opposing army.

Raven cut though them like butter.

Zeek calmly walked towards his nemesis. As he walked, storm clouds swirled around his legs. Slowly, armor began to materialize on the teen's body, armor as black as night. His hair slowly turned from cinnamon to crimson red. Eyes became a swirling black vortex, an abyss of death. A sword appeared in Zakiasu's hands, as his miasma of death followed.

Cameron swallowed, before he rushed to meet his enemy.

Off to the side, Parker threw elementary students off to the sides. Laughing manically as they went flying.

Raven was merciless. She tripped her opponents, pulled their hair, sent them spiraling through the air. She ripped their weapons out of their hands, and even put them all in a dog pile in the middle of a mud hole-that she learned from Jinx.

And then, there. The boy that had broken BB's sonic screwdriver, and made him cry. "Azaroth Metrion, Zinthos!"

Zeek and his opponent circle each other, Cameron eyes narrowed in concentration. A cold smile was given, before Zeek disappeared into thin air. Cam looked around, where did Zeek go. "Behind you."

Cam was just fast enough to bring his sword up so that it would meet Zeeks. Zeek came from all sides, his attack a barrage of malice. Just as Cam finally managed to gain some ground, Zeek swirled into a cloud of black. A maelstrom of death came flying towards the poor teen who had accidentally broken Zeek's camera all those years ago.

Raven rushed her enemy, who was to slow to respond. She picked him up with her magic, and carried him into the air, her eyes white with power.

"You hurt _my _Beast Boy." She said, her voice eerily de void of emotion.

The poor first grader shivered, an all too shameful warmth creeping down his leg. When Raven looked at him, the warmth nearly became a waterfall. "You. Will. Pay."

A whimper was heard, before the darkness swallowed him whole.

Later that day, as Zeek and Parker watched the Superbowl, their doorbell rang. Wondering if it was the pizza they had ordered, Zeek went over to open the door, only to see a worse for wear Cam wearing a Pizza Hut shirt, with their order in his hands. "Delivery."

Shaking his head, Zeek asked, "Want to watch the game?"

When he got a nod, he figured…maybe he should let old grudges go.

Raven shyly handed BB a wrapped box. Opening it excitedly, a squeal was heard as Beast Boy discovered a new sonic screwdriver. As he then proceeded to hug the startled sorceress, Raven couldn't help but smile. No one would ever make her grass stain cry again. Or else they would answer to her.

**INSPECTOR: Liked it? Hate it? Well, review! And have a good Super Bowl experience!**


End file.
